


[podfic] I Was Dreaming Restless

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV
Summary: A podfic of I Was Dreaming Restless by neveralarch.Author's Summary: It's late or maybe early and Carlos is exhausted and his mind is wandering. Because he can't sleep, because Cecil is terrible at sharing a bed.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[podfic] I Was Dreaming Restless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Was Dreaming Restless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936677) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



> Thank you to neveralarch for permission to record, and to caminante for the inspirational art.

  
Cover art by Caminante

  
[Link to MP3 at Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/dreamingrestless)


End file.
